


The greatest hero he can be

by killing_kurare



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Witness?





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): [Mad Max: Fury Road, Capable/Nux, Can I Get a Witness? (Lethal Weapon) ](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/803008.html?thread=102690496#t102690496)

 

It is the moment he waited for his entire life, and it's here, right now. He thought it would glorious, that he’d be elated and proud and without a doubt.

But now that he can _see_ , that he knows Walhalla is near, his eyes are fixed on the woman in the other car, her fiery red hair a beacon, her eyes set on him. They share a moment, Nux realizes that she can feel it too (that she also knows this is the last time they see each other), and suddenly he thinks of all the things he’ll never do again (not to mention the things he never got to do in the first place).

Just when he went out to finally leave this world behind, he found something that is worth to stay in this dreadful place, that makes it all better, and he really would’ve liked to enjoy her company longer. He doesn't really know what he expected … if they’d spend some days, years, decades together, or if she actually wanted to, or …

But just _‘longer’_ would’ve been really nice.

There is no chrome on his teeth, no smile on his face, nothing but regret in his heart. But it can’t be helped. Walhalla is calling, and he knows that this is the last chance of giving his death some meaning. Not only some meaning, but the biggest meaning he could’ve hoped for. Because he will make sure that she can live, and that’s all that matters.

He keeps his gaze fixed on her and tries a smile while raising his hand. “Witness?” he whispers, barely loud enough for himself to hear over the roar of the engines, but of course she understands him anyway, just like the first time they’ve met, just like she always did, with that way of hers that's so different from anything he's ever known.

She nods at him and smiles, gives him strength, approves, watches, witnesses …

And that’s all he needs. He’s the greatest hero he can be, right now, and Walhalla will welcome him with open arms.

 

 


End file.
